Life's Just a Play!
by Baka Youkai 132
Summary: One-shot fic. SetoSerenity Lemonn. Lots a fluff. May turn into a songfic. Really suck at summaries. Just read!


Okay, this is a short, one-chapter story. The characters are way OOC, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy. If all goes well, maybe I'll turn this into a longer fanfic... Or maybe a bunch of one-chap fics in one... Depends on the reviews... Enough of my blabbering...start reading!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh. U no sue. Us happy!!!  
  
"EEK!" Serenity pulled her arms up in front of her chest in a defensive manner when he cornered her. He put his hands against the wall behind her.  
  
"Aishiteru," Kaiba muttered. (I love you)  
  
Serenity looked up at him, seeing the lust enter his eyes. She took her hands down and put them around his neck. "Nanimo kotoba wa iranai ne..." (no words are needed...)  
  
Kaiba took it as a yes and quickly pressed himself up against her pulling her hips into his groin. He reached for her face pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Serenity's tension relaxed and she found that she was only in shock. She had fantasized about Kaiba before, but never actually thought it would happen. Kaiba pulled her arms away from his neck going for the hem of her shirt with his other hand to pull it over her head. She purred when he removed her shirt and his hands pinched at her nipples through her bra. Kaiba made quick work of her bra slicing through the back strap with his razor sharp fingernails.  
  
Then, he dropped to his knees behind her reaching his hands up under her skirt to grab her ass. She leaned into Kaiba's hands on her butt enjoying how he was gently massaging and squeezing her. Kaiba took advantage of his position to pull her panties off, lifting each foot carefully and then tossing the flimsy fabric over his shoulder.  
  
The skirt bunched up around her waist was the only clothing she had on after he removed her shoes and socks. Kaiba stood up, finishing his work down there, took a breast in his palm and lowered his mouth to it. His tongue flicked her nipple before his teeth lightly nibbled on the taut flesh. "Oh, Seto..." She gasped at all the attention he was giving her body.  
  
Kaiba let go of her breast so he could kiss her. Serenity was excited to see the lust in his eyes and the intent of gratification that they promised. He reached his hands around her waist from behind, his fingers searching between her legs. He pressed his lips into hers and held her tight as his fingers found her clit, causing her to arch back.  
  
Then, Kaiba kissed at the area behind her ear just before he stepped back to remove his clothes. He was engulfed in desire when he got a better look at Serenity. Her breasts swelled, her skin glowed, her hair fell long over her shoulders, she looked heavenly.  
  
Once disrobed, Kaiba wrapped his arms around her gently pulling her onto the bed on top of him. Kimmy eagerly ran her hands across his defined chest. His head lifted off the soft bedding to capture her lips in a kiss while his fingers pressed against her nipples. Her breasts were firm, yet soft, and her body trembled when he caressed her.  
  
Kaiba's eyes roamed Serenity's bare bottom wiggling around, her skirt still around her waist. Let's see how innocent Serenity really is... Kaiba grinned with that thought. His arms reached for her neck to pull her away from the kiss. He hooked his hands under her arms and brought her face to his waist where his throbbing manhood stood erect. Serenity looked up at Kaiba's heated eyes and understood what he wanted.  
  
She took him in her hand and let her tongue lick his head. She paused and looked up at him again, he nodded in approval and she returned her attention to him with her mouth. Kaiba was fascinated with the scene as his shaft began sliding in and out of Serenity's mouth. Kaiba grabbed her hips and brought her down to hover over his head.  
  
Serenity removed her mouth from Kaiba's cock and used her hand to brush against one of Kaiba's fuzzy ears. Now that he's in his hanyou form, I wonder what they feel like... Serenity gently played with Kaiba's ear erupting a low lusty growl from the hanyou. His ears were very sensitive and heightened his arousal when played with.  
  
(I don't know...I just felt like making Kaiba a half-demon.... gomen, it just came down...)  
  
When Serenity finally stopped and laid down on his chest, Kaiba turned her around and inserted his thumb into her soft folds. Kaiba spread her intimate lips apart brushing his finger over her sensitive bud producing a whimper from her. He slowly circled the area, teasing her and noting her shameless reaction.  
  
With a cocky grin he reached up to grab her clit between his teeth, not biting down, but creating enough friction to confuse pleasure and pain. His tongue quickly followed his teeth, swirling around her already wet entrance. "Seto....ahhhh..." Serenity choked out between taking a breath.  
  
The two remained in this position enticing each other for a few minutes before Serenity decided to take control. She pulled away from her lover, Kaiba sat up and waited to see what she was maneuvering to do. "Seto...I never told you, I...love you, too!" Serenity announced placing a hard kiss on Kaiba's lips.  
  
Kaiba recovered from shock quickly and started to nibble her lips. On instinct, she opened to let him gain entrance. He did and started to explore her mouth, licking everything he could touch.  
  
Serenity shuddered at Kaiba's passionate attack on her. It was too much to believe she was experiencing her little fantasy of his tongue in his mouth. The couple was getting hot and extremely stimulated, their hormones taking over. They finally broke away, after about two minutes, both gasping for air. Kaiba let his fingers roam through her hair.  
  
He could not help wanting to bury himself in her since she was already in the perfect position. He raised up, grabbed his cock and placed it near her aching entrance. She was slick from her own arousal and from him toying with her. "Serenity, I'm going to enter you now..." Serenity had barely acknowledged what Kaiba said when she felt him ram into her breaking though her virgin barrier. She jerked from the intrusion taking her mouth off Kaiba's neck to scream (she had been nibbling Kaiba's neck).  
  
"Serenity! Did I hurt you?" Kaiba panicked, afraid he had been to forceful. He remained inside her but did not move. "No...no...it...it....feels INCREDIBLE!" She roared thrusting her hips back to take him further into her. Kaiba did not need any more of an invitation, he began driving into her tight passage, his fingers leaving imprints on the supple skin of her hips. Kaiba saw Serenity's eyes and was astonished to see the intense lust and desire pouring from them. She quickly adjusted to the rhythm of Kaiba behind her and went back to sucking on her CEO.  
  
Kaiba pounded into her smaller body over and over with Serenity matching every thrust with enthusiasm. He could hardly stand the pleasure he experienced, he knew she had a wild streak in her, but he had no idea she was such a horny little animal. Serenity's skirt, still wrapped around her waist, fell over her butt hiding her round features from Kaiba's view. He ripped it off and flung it aside, he wanted to see every thrust enter her body.  
  
Kaiba had just about reached his point of no return when he suddenly pulled out, not wanting this wonderful event to end. "Serenity, you look tired. Rest a bit before we continue." He panted sitting back into a squat trying to catch his breath. Serenity softly whined as they laid down.  
  
When they were ready, Kaiba rolled her onto her back. He spread her legs, hooked his arms under her knees and swiftly entered her pulsing core.  
  
Oh my god, she's so tight...she's so hot, I don't know how long I'll last like this, Kaiba thought as he strained to keep from coming. He did not thrust as hard as he had before, but made up for it in speed. Serenity moaned and arched into his body, hungry for a deeper connection.  
  
Kaiba had to break the rhythm before he exploded. He rolled over to his back taking Kimmy with him. He saw a perfect opportunity and grabbed it. Serenity rode him but kept her body close to his, leaning over him.  
  
Kaiba grabbed her hips and used his strength to stop her from moving up and down on top of him. This got Kaiba a few looks as Serenity was confused as to why he stopped them. "You like toying with me, don't you Kimmy?" Kaiba's clever little grin turned Kimmy on. "Yeah...but from what I can tell, I'm only getting some of you, here. I want to see you, all of you..." She matched his devilish banter, ready for Kaiba's next move. Her seductive tone insinuated that she was prepared to take him on, yet another shock to Kaiba's innocent image of his little girl.  
  
Kaiba pushed two fingers into her anus, loosing it up so he would not hurt her. Serenity relaxed, enjoying the new sensation and leaned down to kiss him. Jeez, Kaiba sure is aggressive about all this sex stuff... she thought.  
  
Serenity really seems to like it... Next time I'll be like that with her... Next time I'll show her who's the boss. Even though Kaiba seemed to be the kind of dominant male, he was enjoying being passive more than he could have ever imagined.  
  
Serenity stiffened when Kaiba slowly pressed into her anal passage, taking great care not to rush her. She could feel Kaiba inside. Serenity wiggled her butt to let him know she was ready to continue and Kaiba set the pace for the both of them.  
  
They never quite got the rhythm down. Either way, the pleasure still consumed them all. It was not long before Serenity tensed up nearing her climax. "Oh...I'm going to come...ah...ahh..." She tightly shut her eyes and let out another loud scream when she felt all her nerve endings react to the tremors running through her entire body. The male felt her inner muscles clench tight as her orgasm overcame her.  
  
Kaiba was the next to allow his own release, he was exuberant to finally let go and shoot his hot seed into her. The young CEO quickly removed himself from Serenity and they fell into a heap on Kaiba's soft bed. Nobody spoke. The only sounds were deep breaths trying to find stability. Serenity lightly tugged on the boy pulling him closer to her. All their energy had been drained by the overwhelming act of mating they had just experienced. They both quickly fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's warm embrace.  
  
There! Out of my baka head! Now...R&R! 


End file.
